


Loki's Love

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Interrupted Declaration of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Thor and Tony decided to give Loki a helping hand.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Loki's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll on 6/20/20. I picked the trope: Interrupted Declaration of love. I used grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> I'm also full filling one of the Hermione's Haven bingo squares: "If it's all the same, I'll have that drink now" Loki quote.
> 
> And also Marvelously Magical Bingo card square: "May I have that drink now" Loki quote.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione sighed, knowing that being interrupted when Loki declares his love for her can be extremely annoying. She was at a party, in Tony's Avengers penthouse sipping on champagne. 

Hermione heard Loki saying, "If you don't mind, I'll have that drink now!" Tony grinned at Loki handing him one of his favorites, whiskey neat. 

Loki spied Hermione waiting for him patiently and headed on over to where she was at.

"You, my dear, look absolutely stunning!" He bent down to kiss her hand.

Hermione had been dubbed, 'Loki's Love' by Thor, who was watching the pair from the bar.

"You seemed troubled, Thor," Tony asked softly as he too was keeping an eye on Hermione.

Thor was deep in thought, resting his chin on his hand. "They've been interrupted too many times. I know Loki loves her dearly. He said it many times to my mother and me."

Tony's eyebrow went up, curiously, "And Odin?"

Thor replied, "As long as he was happy. He was okay with Hermione staying with us."

"Good. All is well on that front. And now all we've got to do is get those two lovebirds in a secluded area with no one interrupting them. And I've got just the place!"

Tony sauntered over to where Loki and Hermione had a profound conversion, their heads touching together. "Ahem, if you two follow me. I think I can solve your problem." Tony beckoned them with his hand.

"I'm game if you are," Hermione replied as she smoothed her outfit down following the two men down to Tony's shop.

"He's certainly very mysterious," Hermione whispered to Loki, who nodded his affirmative.

"Alright, you two, have at it!" Tony exclaimed cheerily as he quickly turned around and closed the door.

It dawned on Loki what Tony was trying to do for them. "Hermione, love, there's something I've meant to tell you…" his voice trailed off as Hermione turned around, clasped his hands for support.

He cleared his throat, "I love you! I have loved you since we first met. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around Loki before he could place the ring on her finger.

Loki was quite happy indeed after admitting his love for Hermione.


End file.
